DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this study is to describe and compare psychosocial and physiological factors that influence diabetes risk reduction behavior in four groups of low income women (African-American, Caucasian, Hispanic and Native American) who are at varying risk for non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). The specific objectives are to: 1) determine the moderating effect of race/ethnicity on the relationship between psychosocial factors (attractiveness of weight-related images, diet and exercise efficacy, sanctions, self concept, social support, stress and depression) and diabetes risk-reduction behavior (diet control, weight management, exercise) in low income women; 2) determine the moderating effect of race/ethnicity on the relationship between physiological factors (body mass index, waist to hip circumference, blood pressure) and diabetes risk-reduction behavior; and 3) identify the interaction effects of psychosocial and physiological variables that influence diabetes risk-reduction behavior. An ex-post facto cross-sectional research design will be used to explore the variables in 400 women selected by age and race/ethnic group using a quota sampling plan. The women will be recruited from community service centers. Women who are known to have diabetes will be excluded from the study. A detailed questionnaire will address health, nutrition, physical activity status, sanctions (perceptions of consequences of obesity), social support, depression, self concept, self-efficacy, stress and diabetes risk. Additional data collection will include blood pressure, height, weight, waist-to-hip circumference and glycohemoglobin.